Sue Anne Mackey
A mother of Josiah Mackey and Gretchen Mackey, the wife of Jonah Mackey and sister-in-law Greg Mackey. Early Life Born in Willow Creek, she was known to be a perfectionist, loving to show others up and being desperate at times from a young age. She was also known for not having the ability to keep her mouth shut with any sort of news. She ended marrying Jonah Mackey who was known to be rather eccentric and depressed. The couple have two children Josiah and Gretchen whoa re both greata chievers. Sue known for wanting to be perfect made sure her children turned out well and being a very involved Housewife she wants to make everything just right. There were rumors flying that Sue-Anne had feelings for Greg (Jonah's brother) and that some even believe having an affair with him but these rumors have never been substantiated. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 The entire Mackey family come to live in Grasmere Valley from Volume 19. Volume 26 She is leading the gossiping about Erin Fuelgate, Eric Fuelgate and the rumours about how Eric was having a relationship with some of the male students at the sixth form and is seen with Lorelai Brite and Aunt Gretta Bates talking about this rather indiscreetly near Eric. Carla Pratt who is also there gives a piece of her mind to them as she finds such talk inappropriate and insensitive right near Eric. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #43-47 To Catch a Thief #46 Tale of Jim Bond When it is presumed Eddie Koul and Jim Bond have blown up when the bomb explodes outside of the police station, Rebekah Silva is seen celebrating that Eddie is no more and that she is in fact the thief that stole items around the town all along and not Eddie, Sue is right there which being a big gossip is bad news for Rebekah! #47 Tale of Sue Anne Mackey Her not being able to keep a secret is world renowned as she told the town Sue Latterbin was pregnant before Sue Latterbin announced it and ruined a murder mystery play for the audience which included Deborah and T.J. However when she is told by Rebekah she is the thief, not wanting to blow the cover of Jim Bond, Eddie Koul and the others who turn out to be alive and right behind Rebekah as she confesses, Sue holds it together and allows for Rebekah to incriminate herself in front of them and then gets arrested. After this she is seeing chatting away about her involvement to Harvey Robinson in the library, much to his misery. #58-62 Who Done it This Time? #58 Tale of Jessica Warren Tessa Crab is throwing a party at her house and Sue Anne is a guest along with the likes of PJ Simmons, Rhema Spencer, Taran Bando, Roger Hardcastle and Terri Magnus present. She gets the shock of her life when mystery writer Jessica Warren arrives as everywhere Jessica goes death seems to follow her. They try to not let her in but it is no use and that night someone indeed is murdered. #59 Tale of Taran Bando Taran Bando has the one who has been found murdered. All the guests which are suspects motives are shown. Sue Anne shows that she wanted to see Katy Terry in concert however the last ticket was taken. It shows her grumbling to Clara Rose saying she doesn't know what she'll do if she finds that person who took it. It turns out it was Taran but we do not know whether Sue knew that he did. Taran actually never turns up to the concert and that is where his brother Kenny Bando who is there finds out. #61 Tale of J. Peck J. Peck goes into the flower shop with all the suspects including Sue Anne Mackey and announce he knows the killer of Taran Bando but will tell the police tomorrow. He hints heavily he will be at his house and hope no one will kill him. However J Peck doesn't really know who the killer is but wants to trap the killer by getting them come and so they can show their guilt.